Kingdom Hearts: Whispers of the Dream
by Kiri711
Summary: When Lea's little sister is thrust into her own adventure, she must team up with two teens from our own world. Just what a 14 year old needs in her life. Her own enemies, a unheard destiny and a prince of dreams . Who would have thought? OcX? OcXOc
1. Chapter 1

"Never thought going out for a walk would have changed my life so much". ~ Quies

Quies sat on the stone wall overlooking the market place. She and her family had lived in Hollow Bastion the past ten years since their actually home of Radiant Garden had been overrun with heartless. Their family had also been devastated when they couldn't find her older brother Lea. Her Brother and his friend Isa had vanished just before things started to go wrong in their home.

Quies tucked strands of her auburn hair behind her ear. She remembers the last time she had talked to her brother.

Little Quies was only four when her brother left. She had been woken up by Lea, it was somewhere between two and three in the morning. Her brother looked excited.

"Big Bro, what are you doing?" she asked only half wanting to know so she could go back to sleep.

"Isa and I are going to explore the castle." Lea whispered in excitement. Lea and Isa had wanted to explore the castle for years and since they were leaving tomorrow this was their only chance. Quies looked at her brother in shock. Lea turned to walk away when Quies grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He spun around to look at her once more.

"Just…just promise you'll be back soon." She was scared for her brother the heartless had grown in number quickly over the past few days. Lea gave his sister quick hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on this is me you're talking to; I'll see ya in the morning." Then he left.

Quies felt the tears swelling up in her eyes. But he hadn't been there in the morning. Her parents looked for him in town until they were force to leave. Isa's parents couldn't find him either. Both Isa's parents and her own wept for their boys believing they had been killed by the heartless, but Quies believed her brother and Isa were very much alive just on another world and knew one day they would come back.

As she wiped the tears out of her eyes, she notices someone strange looking at her. He wore a black leather floor length cloak. She looked at him a moment before he removed his hood. His spiky red hair and bright emerald eyes were instantly recognizable.

"Lea?!"

Yuffie had been happily been wondering around Hollow Bastion, Leon and Cid had been working with many of the residents of Hollow Bastion to rebuild Radiant Garden. By the end of the month it would be liveable. Now that there were areas that were heartless free it seemed fair to distinguished the differences. Anywhere that the heartless roamed was still consider Hollow Bastion while areas that were now heartless free were once again Radiant Garden. She hoped one day the whole town would once again be Radiant Garden. As she walked around she saw the young form with auburn hair that made up her friend, Quies.

"Hey Quies." Yuffie yelled to her. But Quies didn't seem to hear her. In fact it didn't seem like she didn't even see her. Yuffie looked closer. Quies seemed to be walking somewhere slowly as if she was following someone. Yuffie ran in front of her placing her hands on Quies's shoulders trying to slow her down.

"Quies…stop. Come on…what's gotten into you." As yuffie spoke Quies pushed past her. Quies smiled a sad smile.

"It's my brother." And continued to walk. Yuffie sat on the ground flabbergasted on what just happened.

Lea wandered around Hollow Bastion. It wasn't where he grew up but it's where his family now lived. The only question was where was their house? As he continued to walk aimlessly around he saw Yuffie. She was much older than the last time he saw her.

"Yuffie!" She jumped and looked at him.

"Lea?" She rushed to her feet as he ran over.

"But, but you..."

"Never mind that have you seen my sister?" Lea asked.

"She just went that way but there was something wrong. It's like she was asleep. I..I don't know what to do." Lea looked in the direction Yuffie had pointed.

"Come on we're going after her. Whats there, the way she was going?" Yuffie stopped and thought for a moment.

"The Bailey, you can just see Radiant Gardens."

"There's no time to waste."

Quies had slowly been following her brother as he entered the Bailey for a moment she lost sight of him. But heard him step on to the ledge at the far end of the room.

"No don't leave me again!" She rushed over to him to see him floating in midair. He extended his hand to her.

"I..I can come with you?" she asked him. He said nothing but simply smiled. Quies hopped up on the ledge. As she reached out for him, he slowly moved farther and farther out.

"No, Lea!" Quies screamed and jumped.

Lea followed Yuffie to the entrance of the Bailey.

"Are you sure she would come here?" Lea asked.

"Defiantly, she could see Radiant Garden. She thought if she looked hard enough she could find you and Isa." Yuffie smiled. Lea looked to her. He went to ask if she was serious when he heard.

"No, don't leave me again!" Yuffie and Lea rushed down the steps. As they got to the bottom of the steps they saw her step into one of dug out areas. They rushed over just as she stepped off. Yuffie stood frozen terrified.

"Quies!" Lea reached out wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back onto solid ground.

"What were you thinking?!" Lea exclaimed. Quies began squirming in his arms.

"Let me go, my brother's out there let me go."

"Quies I'm right here!" Quies stopped squirming; she looked up to see his spikey red hair and his bright green eyes. As she stared at him, he saw how much she had grown. Her auburn hair had grown quite a bit now a little more than half way down her back. Her greyish green eyes now covered by a pair of square glasses. Her lip trembled.

"Lea? Is it..Is it really you?" Lea smiled at you.

"Yea it's me." Lea held his trembling sister. Something wasn't right. Why had she almost stepped off the edge?

"What were you doing?" Lea asked her.

"I…I saw you." Before he could ask anything else they heard a maniacal laugh and all of a sudden creatures appeared.

"Heartless?!" Yuffie yelled.

"No, there's something different about these ones." Lea sat his sister down in the corner.

"Stay here." Lea summoned his Chakras while Yuffie released her shurdiken.

"Let's go!" Lea yelled as he went in for a hit but it went right through the creature. Are they mirages? Lea thought to himself that was until he was sent flying at the wall and the air rushed from his lungs.

"Lea!" Quies yelled. She wanted to help but she didn't have a weapon. She rushed to her brother's side.

"Lea, Lea are you ok?"

"Get back." But it was too late the creature began rushing at her. She raised her arms to block the hit but was enveloped in bright light and when she opened her eyes once again, she felt something in her hand. It looked like a key and a sword with an hour glass for the handle and a crescent moon for the for the key.

"What the?" Quies asked confused. Lea looked at her with a smile.

"Seems our family has a keyblade wielder."


	2. Chapter 2

Quies looked to her brother.

"A Keyblade Wielder?" Quies asked

"Yeah, like Sora. You remember Sora right? He was here just a while ago. He's the reason we're able to restore Radiant Garden." Yuffie said. Quies nodded. She did remember Sora. He and his friends had saved them from the giant heartless invasion.

As the adrenaline left their bodies they heard a whisper behind them. As they turned around they didn't believe they're eyes. There floating in mid-air were three small sprites. They seemed to be arguing amongst themselves.

"It's her, it has to be her." Said the one short frizzy orange hair. It seemed to be a he just based on his voice.

"I'm not so sure. We have to know for certain." She had blonde curly hair that seemed to round her face.

"You're kidding me right, that was Tantibus's handiwork just now. There's no doubt in my mind." The third one said. She had short pixie cut in the back and to long strands in front cooper hair, with blue eyes.

"Look if it'll make you feel better, Polar we'll ask her." The orange haired boy sighed. The blonde one now known as Polar sighed her aggrance.

"Excuse me?" Lea yelled. The three sprites jumped and looked to them. Polar and the boy looked spooked and hide behind a wall as Lea went after them, Quies walked up to the third one she looked excited for some unknown reason.

"Hiya, my names Avium, what's yours?"

"Oh umm.." She was quite shocked by how open this sprite was. "My names Quies."

"I knew it! I knew you were the Oracle of Dreams." She turns to her friends who Lea had caught up with. "I told you guys." Quies was puzzled.

"Oracle of Dreams?" She had no idea what or who that was. The orange haired moved in front of her. Seeming to take her in completely.

"Only one way to be sure." He pulled out a small pouch; he dug in and blew sand in her face.

"Ahh my eyes, that kinda hurt." Quies cried as she pulled her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. What she didn't see was what everyone else saw a silver glow outlined Quies. Polar Avium and the other Sprite all smiled while Lea and Yuffie looked so confused. As she finally got the sand out of her eyes she saw the way everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"You are definitely the Oracle of Dreams." Avium exclaimed. The orange haired sprite sighs.

"Before we explain, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Lucus and this is Polar. I guess a better way of putting it is you're the priestess of dreams. You were chosen at the time of your birth, to protect not only the prince of dreams but the dreams of children throughout the worlds."

"Uhhh…..what?" Quies had heard she just wasn't sure she heard it right. Just as Lucus was about to speak, Avium intervened.

"Right now the worlds are in chaos not just cause of the** heartless **but now the **nightmares** are rearing their ugly heads and it's all because of Tantibus." This time is was Lea's turn to ask.

"Who?" Polar who had been floating beside him answered.

"An evil sorceress, she was chosen to guard the Prince until you were found but when you were finally revealed she felt that she was being thrown to the side so she kinda turned evil, released the **nightmares** into multiple worlds and now has the prince captive." Polar seemed to be having a panic attack as she spoke fast.

"But I don't understand why did Quies almost walk of the ledge?" Yuffie asked.

"It's one of Tantibus's tricks. She forced a memory to the surface and used it to get you to do whatever she wants." Lucus explain. "She wants to get rid of you because if you not around she's still the guardian of the prince."

"With the prince in her power..." Polar added.

"She could darken children's hearts?" Lea finished.

"So what do I have to do?" Lea looked at his sister. He knew that look it was the same look from ten years ago. That look of doing the right thing.

"You'll help us?!" Polar said shocked. Quies merely nodded.

"Two of us need to go back to the prince and guard him from having nightmares. That's always been our job. We're his dream soldiers." Lucus said. Polar and Lucus looked to Avium.

"Y..you guys want me to be the one to stay?" Avium stuttered.

"Yea, you're the most outgoing of all of us. You should be the one to go out and explore." Polar said rather quickly. Lucus leaned in closely to Lea.

"She's kind of a klutz's. Also if we didn't let her go we'd never hear the end of it." Lea stifled a laugh.

"Well Quies, Avium. I think it's time we go let Master Yen Sid know what's going on." Lea smiled to his sister. He wanted to see his mom and dad but it would be hard to leave again. Quies looked at him knowing what that really meant.

"Yuffie, can you tell my parents I'll see them again soon?" Quies smiled. Yuffie saw the look on her friend's face. Quies looked as if she were about to burst into tears. Any 14 year old would cry if they were leaving their parents for who knows how long without getting to see them one last time. Yuffie simple gave her prize winning smile.

"I'll definitely give them the message." As Yuffie hugged Quies, Lea opened a portal and looked to his sister.

"You ready?"

"Yea."

Mickey had been pacing around the tower since Lea had left. Lea was to begin his training right after he saw his family. Still Mickey couldn't but feel something wrong in the stars. It wasn't like last time when the heartless took over, some stars seemed faded as if asleep, but that wouldn't make sense.

"Your Majesty?" said Goofy concerned.

"King Mickey?" Donald said a little louder.

"Gosh, sorry fellas, something's just bothering me." Mickey rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mickey, does it have something to do with the stars?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yes sir. There's just something off about them." As Yen Sid pondered this thought. A dark portal opened. King Mickey and the others ready for battle when a voice came from the other side.

"Relax it's just me." Lea stepped out of the portal. "Didn't mean to spook you guys. Oh I'd like you all to meet someone." Lea reached his hand back in and revealed a girl of 14 years. Her long red hair covered one of her eyes. Only one of her greyish green eyes showed but looked to the floor. She wore square rimmed glasses.

"Everyone this is my sister, Quies." Avium popped up on her shoulder. "And Avium." Lea added. Everyone stood there for a moment until the king broke the silence.

"Lea, umm it's nice to meet your sister but I thought you were only going to visit." Donald and Goofy nodded.

"That was the plan, until… well my sister almost fell to her death." Everyone stood in awe as Lea explained what happened including the prince of dreams and Quies being a keyblade wielder.

"May I see the keyblade?" Yen Sid asked. Quies looked to her brother.

"It's alright, these are good people." Quies took a deep breath as she released her keyblade.

"Whoa." Donald exclaimed.

"Gorsh." Goofy gasped. Yen Sid sat stroking his beard.

"I see, I believe, King Mickey our questions of the stars has been answered."

"You mean children's dreams are slowly being corrupted?" Mickey asked.

"My thoughts exactly. Lea, I believe your sister has her own journey to take."

"But Master Yen Sid!...I understand." Lea looked at his sister once more. "I have to start my training and it looks like you have your own adventure to start."

"But...but Lea." Her eyes began to swell with tears. She grabbed his jacket crying into it. Lea wrapped his arms around her shaky form.

"I know but I promise we won't be apart as long this time." Avium cleared her throat.

"I know you're gonna miss him but we still need to get the Dream Knights."

"The Dream Knights?" Quies asked.

"They're the only ones other than you that can defeat the Ni-mares." Avium explained.

"Please tell me you at least know where they are?" Quies sighed.

"Of course I do! Now buckle up you and me are heading to earth!"


End file.
